


The Ungirl

by WhyWhyNot



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Deal, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot





	The Ungirl

"She was a student", they say. "Before, when she was still a human girl with a pretty face, she was a student, even if no one remembers the safename she wore then."

"She was a good girl", they say. "A clever girl, who kept nails in her pockets, left offerings for the Crows, never made any deal and kept away from the Monsters. She would never have used this word out loud, either. It was against the Rules to insult them, and she followed the Rules."

The thing with Elsewhere University is that students are so preoccupated with following the Others' rules that they forget humans can be monsters too.

"She ran into a boy who was a monster", they say. "A boy with the right amount of fingers and teeth, and two eyes in the right place, a boy who was human and who was a monster."

"It wasn't her fault", the girls say. "She did everything right, it shouldn't have happened and it did anyway."

(The boys, if they are wise, don't say anything.)

"She went into the woods", they say. "Without nails nor offerings, she went into the woods and there she made a Deal."

"She gave her humanity", they say. "She gave her ability to be human for the strength to make sure no one could ever hurt her this way again."

"She's still here", they say. "She's still pretty and still clever, but she's not a good girl anymore."

"Sometimes she helps student girls", they say. "Not always, not even often, but sometimes, she walks drunk girls safely to their dorms, or makes sure especially insistant boys never make it back to theirs."

"We call her the Ungirl", they say. "Because she was a girl, once, and now she isn't."


End file.
